Me Treasure
by Wicked R
Summary: Set towards the end of DMC, delusional Jack. One of my rare nonSparrabethish oneshots. :


Title: Me Treasure

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: Disney has them. I'm simply having fun a little.

Summary/Pairing: Set towards the end of DMC, delusional Jack. One of my rare non-Sparrabethish oneshots. :)

Genre: angst/supernatural.

Rating: G.

Fearing for his own life, Jack was rowing away as fast as he could from the Black Pearl the Kraken was concentrating on. Leaning back and pulling the oars as far as they'd go he dared to look up for the first time. His galleon was fully in his vision, it was shuddering, as if in dread, looking small and vulnerable in the distance, with that monster smothering her from all sides.

Jack was still rowing away, but his movements slowed down, the further away he was from the Pearl the more it hurt. As if a connection was being half severed, a part of him cut off. His ship was going down and he was doing absolutely nothing about it. Did he just hear her groan and moan as if wounded? Oh, she was hurt and she was calling out to him. His first love, his only love, his world, his everything...He stopped, not so sure about the importance of his own life comparing to watching and letting her bones being crushed and the life sucked out of her. He winced, looking at the island he was making for and imagined arriving on its shores without ever being in the position to rightfully call himself a captain evermore. He was nothing without her. Those times when she was down at the bottom of the ocean were the worst in his life. Now it would be a world without her, there was no chance Davvy Jones would make a similar agreement with him once again. It wasn't logical to go back, but love never is. He pulled out his compass to check on his decision he'd already made, it told him he'd never regret it, it was what he wanted most in the world.

Now he was rowing back to the ship, somehow the pull of his love giving him more energy and thus driving him faster forward than his fears propelled him earlier. He wouldn't remember the details of how he got back, all his efforts were channeled into getting there in time to aid the plan the remaining people on board had apparently come up with. Desperate people's desperate plan it was, they were also trying to save themselves, not the Pearl. He immediately realized up by the helm was the best place to get a good shot at the net with the barrels and so he did. Focused, purposeful, sharp.

The Kraken was gone, for the moment and he could have some time with his love now. Not much, but at least he could thank her, console her, be with her once more, be there for her when she was going down. Without all these other people around who didn't even know you could feel that deeply for a vessel. "Abandon ship. Into the long boat," he ordered everyone.

"Jack, the Pearl," Gibbs found what was to come unthinkable.

Aye, maybe Gibbs would understand him a little, but Jack himself was the one who stroked her like a lover, guided her through hard times, in sickness and health, in riches and poor times, longed for her when gone. He wanted to be immortal to be with her, but if she was going down there was no point. He had to act like he wasn't in love, otherwise he'd never be alone ever again with the Pearl. "She's only a ship, mate." She's freedom, she's all I ever wanted. He turned around, not wanting them to see his face, his tears as he said sorry to Pearl for failing her. He wanted to touch her, feel her under his fingertips, memorize that hurt that burned his fingers as they brushed the ropes, he touched the mast and closed his eyes to imagine the soul of his ship in front of him, the black and wild woman he'd felt himself making love to every night when alone at the helm on stormy nights. He slid his hand downwards, onto her chest and hips in his mind. People were all wrong, it was nothing else but that unsatisfied consuming lust that made him go crazy.

It was a woman's voice too that cut through his memories. "Thank you Jack."

_You're welcome Pearl._ But why don't these people leave him alone? He should urge Elizabeth on, explain to her she should go so he could collapse by the mast into his lover's arms. "We're not free yet though," he said warily.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man."

_You would know Pearl, you're the only one who would._ But why's Lizzie kissing him? And does it matter? If Pearl was really a woman, that is what he'd do. _Pearl, this is me kissing you, know that. No containment between us, this is the last one we share._ He plunged his tongue into Elizabeth's mouth, she tasted salty like the waters they were on, she tasted like Pearl.

_And I don't care what happens to me, if you want me here, chained to you, I'll be here, it's my destiny. "Pirate." I'll stay I promise. Just let me out of these shackles to fight. We'll loose, but we'll give him a good run for his money. I'll punish the Kraken good. Nobody hurts me baby._

The End.


End file.
